


One coffee, black, please

by mynameisnotthepoint



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Girl Squad - Freeform, Slice of Life, University, feelings of things changing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint
Summary: “You’re angry.”“No, I’m not,” she bit back.“I know that face. That is one hundred percent your I-am-angry-at-people face. And your eyebrows, it’s like they have a life of their own when you’re angry.”The girls meet up at a café and complain about life. Mia is just there to win at charades.
Kudos: 6





	One coffee, black, please

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Einen Kaffee, schwarz, bitte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580721) by [mynameisnotthepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnotthepoint/pseuds/mynameisnotthepoint). 



> This was written after a prompt from my dear [@rikotin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotin/pseuds/rikotin). It's set in winter, after christmas, I only got around to posting it now, oops. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this little girlsquad-snippet!

The wind howled around the corners, cut through one’s pants in a way that made one feel like they were walking down the street in their underwear.

It was after Christmas and the girls were meeting up for coffee. Too broke to go shopping and full of good resolutions for the new year. Mia and Sam were discussing sustainable fashion and Kiki was hiding in Hanna’s warm embrace when Amira walked over to them from the metro stop. She greeted them with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Then, they made their way to the café Kiki had looked up – vegan, organic, zero waste, the whole shebang.

They managed to grab a table next to a window. Hanna, Mia, and Kiki went to get their orders from the counter and Sam looked over to Amira with a frown on her face,

“You’re angry.”

“No, I’m not,” she bit back.

“I know that face. That is one hundred percent your I-am-angry-at-people face. And your eyebrows, it’s like they have a life of their own when you’re angry.”

Sam placed her hand on Amira’s, which was clenched into a fist.

“It’s just, Essam fucked up again, and honestly, I don’t know what to do anymore. Mama always says I’m responsible for him – and Omar is too, of course – because he’s our little brother. But fucking hell. I’m over running after him, cleaning up his messes.”

She leaned her head on the sticky table.

“And baba doesn’t say anything. He just asks how my studies are going. He’s just too nice.”

“When my brother started doing DJ gigs and said he wanted to get a degree in music, my parents wanted him to do something useful. So, your dad is honestly the best.”

“Yeah, alright, but girl, that thing with Essam has been going on for two years. He’s got to get his shit together. Still,” Amira sighs and sits back up, “he’s still my little brother and I would do everything for him. He just doesn’t want to talk to me.”

“Who doesn’t want to talk with you? I hope you’re not talking about Mohammed? Should I send Carlos?” Kiki sets Amira’s hot cocoa down in front of her. Tea was just a big disappointment for Amira in German shops, so she didn’t even try. She really could have used a good black tea.

When Kiki had sat down with her vegan coconut macaroon and her black coffee, Amira waved her concerns away: “Nah, everything’s fine with Mohammed. We spend a lot of time cooking together.”

“Good. But please keep an eye on the oven while you’re at it, yeah?” Kiki said.

Mohammed and Amira had once made kunefe at the apartment she shared with Carlos. They had been so engrossed in their conversation that only when Carlos had come in all hungry from his apprenticeship had they realized the pastries in the oven were already overdone.

“Of course.”

Mia and Hanna came to their table as well, talking about a meet-up at Mia’s flatshare where Matteo and David had been up to some shit.

“But what’s wrong then?” Kiki asked Amira, her voice full of concern.

“Oh, it’s just Essam and his teenage woes. He just doesn’t want to do anything, really, he’s gone so much and doesn’t talk to us.”

“Same with my sister. She just goes to parties and only cares about hooking up. And my mom…”

“Girls, girls. We wanted to celebrate that we’re together again. Let’s forget about all that shit for a bit.”

Sam put one arm around Kiki’s shoulders and the other around Amira’s.

With a bit less heaviness in their hearts they drank their cocoa and coffee and talked about their professors. After a bit, Sam clapped her hands and resolutely told them she couldn’t believe how boring they had all become. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing down names.

“Ok, now we’re going to play _Who am I?_ , okay?”

They played _Who am I?_ for an hour. Mia and Hanna won, as Mia knew the most people. They promised each other they were going to attend some flatshare party like in the good old times in the next weeks – having fun, dancing and singing their hearts out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! What did you think of the girls' characterisation? And what your favorite drink at a café? 
> 
> The _Who am I?_ thing was inspired by a conversation evening I had at uni where we would play the game to practice speaking a language. Mia seems to really like it, huh? 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome ❤


End file.
